True Love
by Savvy0417
Summary: Rouge visited Angel Island to see Knuckles and things got off the wrong foot. Therefore, they fought and bicker in countless times. Still will both of them learn to love each other or never menat to be together? Inspired by True Love by P!nk.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

A/N: Hey everyone! I thought about writing about this for a while ever since I have been listening to true love by P!nk. So I thought of Knuckles and Rouge in that sitituation. I hope you enjoy! :)

Knuckles laid back against the huge gem called the Master Emerald. He closed his eyes listening to nature around him. it was music to his ears. Wind caressing his face, which tickled him a bit. But he didn't seem to mind. He stayed in that place until he heard pitter patter of feet after it touched the ground. He fluttered his eyes and saw a white blur. The white blur took couple steps closer to Knuckles. He thought _"Oh it must be Rouge trying to steal my Master Emerald... Wait Rouge!" _Which he stood up quickly and took action.

"Rouge! Do not even think about taking the Master Emerald." Knuckles defended himself in front of the Master Emerald.

"What emerald? I don't see no emerald. All I see is a tough, handsome, and strong echidna." Rouge said in a flirty, sexy tone as she cupped her hand in his chin.

"Oh Rouge! Keep talking... wait a minute! Your batty!" Knuckles said in awe with pleasure for a moment. Then he blushed and yelled at her.

"Oh your such a knucklehead! The same knucklehead that I know." Rouge tapped on his skull which made him blew a fuse. Which he shouted at her.

"I'M NOT A KNUCKLEHEAD, BATGIRL!"

"Well yeah you are! So if you excuse me I have a date with the Master emerald."

"Oh no you don't, batgirl! Now get off my island!"

"Fine! I will!" Rouge started to fly as couple of her tears went down her muzzle.

In the bright blue sky turned into a dark, gloomy sky. Which fit her mood exactly. It all turned to anger and sadness much as it turned her world upside down. It tore her heart out and made her stomach sick. Which made muscles starting to feel weak that made her feel paralyzed. Her muscles turned more tense as she lowered herself down to the ground. She strolled down the pavement slowly towards home. It seemed like miles away in her vision. Each step she took made her heart-felt heavier with despair. She was between the line of love and hate. It felt like she was in a pit she can't climb out. There she felt was msiery tearing her inside and out.

When stepped in her apartment, she used all the energy she had and plopped down on her bed. The bed was a queen sized which her favorite colors are there too. It was pink and black. Her body sunk down on the bed as exhaustion took her down. She was so exhausted that felt asleep laying on her stomach. _"Oh why do I fall in love so easy? I thought I found love. Why does Knuckles play like that? Is it all but a game or was it just a worthless love that turned out to be hopeless? Knuckles is alway's on my mind. But he such an a******. i want to wrap my hands around his neck while his slithers his arms around my waist. Is it true love? No it can't be! Oh why is love so confusing?! Is it really true love? I hope I fins an answer tommorow." _Rouge thoughted with many questions pondering her head like hammer on a nail. There Rouge drifted away into her deep slumber dreaming away.

Don't forget to review and peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 True love

A/N: Hey! I want to thank you so much aliciathewolf45 so much for helping me out! Cookie for you! Enjoy!

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

_I woke up from my deep, but troubled slumber. From last night was so confusing. Last night seemed to be so hopeless to me. I couldn't handle the pain that hurts me inside and out. Love aches my heart too much. Whether my heart breaks or not? Love makes us pay the price. It's either racing in different directions like a racetrack or just stuck in a pit of despair. Love is nothing but a game. You either win or lose. It's nothing but a competition whether I win his heart or his heart to be won by somebody else. Love is really important in my life. Without I don't know where I end up. It gave me a massive headache with many questions to ponder especially about true love and Knuckles. Oh Knuckles your such an a****** but I love you. Still stuck in the line between of hate and love. My question to ponder is "does Knuckles loves me?" No it has to be a mis-understanding. Maybe I can ask Amy about this. Since she is the expert about love. Since she loves him so much like a crazy fan girl. Wait a minute! She is a fan girl! Still Amy is alway's on a wild goose chase with Sonic. Oh d*** is that really love or is it about high school love? When I say school love, I mean a boy who acts like a love-sick puppy when he sees his crush or a boy passing love notes in class without the teacher noticing? Love is such a roller coaster._

_I strolled into the bathroom slowly. My tense muscles started to ache as I took each step. There I stepped in white tile shower. I let a cascade of hot water warm body head to toe. By standing there for couple minutes, I lather some shampoo on to my fur and body wash for my body. After that I rinsed it off quickly and got out of the shower. Which I wrapped my self in a pink towel to keep me warm from my air conditioning that give me chills down my spine. I got dressed in my original attire. It was black slimming jump suit with a pink metallic heart bra, my white heeled boots and matching gloves. I also applied my blue eye shadow and black mascara which made my eyes pop out. I cleaned up my bathroom and made up my bed. There I went to my bathroom mirror. _

_"Good looking as always." I said proudly of myself._

_Therefore, I walked out of the bathroom and made myself some quick breakfast like cereal and milk. Also brushed my teeth after that. Oh well I'm burning daylight. So I must get myself going to Amy's. I walked out of my apartment and stepped out of the door standing there. Just letting the sun warm me like an oven. By the time I got to Amy's house, her house was pink and red. "Wow! The girl really loves pink and red!" I knocked the door couple times, it reveled a pink hedgehog with sparkling jade eyes. She was wearing a red dress, boots, and headband. _

_"Hi Rouge! Anything I can help you with?" Amy asked me cheery._

_"Hi Amy! Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure. What is it?'_

_"I want to ask you about true love and K-Knuckles."_

_"You came to the right person. I knew you and Knuckles have something there. Which I think you make a cute couple." Amy said to me as we entered her house. It was very girly looking and very... pink I must say__._

_"You really love pink don't you?" I said smirking and chuckling._

_"Yes! I love pink so much and I'm a such a fan of it!" I started to giggle at her childish way. _

_"I can see that!"_

_"Now sit down please, Rouge. So what made you think of Knuckles?"_

_"Amy. Knuckles has been alway's on my mind and my... dreams."_

_"I see."_

_"But that's not all. He is such an a****** that I want slap his face but?"_

_"But?" Amy said with a raised eyebrow._

_"But I love him." I sighed under my breath as I confessed._

_"I know what's going on. You're in love, Rouge."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really! Everytime I see you two, you guys alway's fight and bicker like a married couple. Which I find that cute and funny." Amy started to laugh which I laughed along too. _

_"Yeah it's pretty funny, with him and I." I blushed when I said that comment. "But what about Sonic?"_

_"Sonic and I are fine. It's just he alway's on the run and plus he is not responding to the way I love him." There Amy started to sniffle with tears forming in her eyes._

_"Oh sorry that I asked."_

_"That's okay. How would I win his heart?"_

_"Well give him some space to let him warm up to you. I promise you that he like you back soon. Also try not hug him so __tight. But flirting can really help as well when you impress him." I winked to give her some good luck._

_"Really? But I don't know if I can stay away from him. I love him__ too much."_

_"I know that you love him. But guys love their freedom and having their personal space. So I wish you good luck with Sonic."_

_"Thank you so much, Rouge! Your advice is really going to work." Amy hugged me tightly and I hugged back._

_"Well I got to go back. Thank you Amy for your help. That really helped me. Goodbye!" I smiled while she waved goodbye._

_I went back to my apartment to give Knuckles a break because I don't bother him. But I love the master Emerald as much as I love my knucklehead. Oh Knuckles! I hope you love me too. I don't know what to do without you. It makes my heart feel heavy. My stomach turned into knots. God I never knew love made me sick as well. But it's such a good feeling. I plopped down on my bed to rest up for several hours listening to music like Katy Perry, and P!nk. Even reading my seventeen magazines. I feel like a high-schooler again. While the hours passed, I fallen asleep without even realizing it. It feels sleeping with my eyes open. I'm usually a deep sleeper but a falling asleep lightly is so peaceful. At least I don't feel a thing, not even pain._

How about them apples huh? Let's find out what happens to Knuckles next chapter. Peace out everyone1 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 True Love

A/N; Hey everyone! I want to give a huge shout out to **aliciathewolf45 and GuardianKnuckles! **Enjoy readers!

**Knuckle's P.O.V.**

_I'm rose myself up from my peaceful, yet quiet slumber. Which I find very peaceful. But something is missing but unusual that makes me feel... depressed. My heart is racing. Across my muzzle I feel hot to the touch and blood rushes to my face. My head is cloudy with many confused thoughts. I can't believe I'm going to say this! I'm falling head over heels for Rouge. Rouge I tell you! The bat girl who annoys the c*** out of me. The one who try everyday to steal my prized possession, The Master Emerald. D****t! Love is overpowering. It's conquering my sense, body, and my mind. My stomach is now giving me a warm, fuzzy feeling. It makes me sick to my stomach but yet it feels really good. This feeling gives me comfort. All of this doesn't make sense! Love drives me full force when it comes to girls especially Rouge. Oh I'm so sorry Rouge for what I done yesterday. I sighed melancholy underneath my breath. My head is pounding me like a hammer. I felt nothing but grief and despair. Oh sometimes I want to fight her but I can't. I can't hit a woman. Even if I win or lose a battle, she still wins. Love is "flight or fight."_

_My stomach was growling making me lose focus. All of my energy has been drained out. I tried my best to find some food on my island like fruit. Yum! Now my mouth is starting to water. Fruit has been alway's been my favorite food which I'm used to eating everyday. Strawberries and bananas would be my favorite fruits to eat. Which I stepped forward to a couple of palm trees that had bananas clipped to the tree. Strawberries were hanging from the tree right by it. Which I climbed up the tree like a spider. I munched on some banana's to satisfy my hunger. There I slide down the stem of the tree and went over to pick out some blood-red strawberries. I nibble on them as my taste buds started to dance. My gas tank is full of nutrients and energy._

_ I headed __back to the altar to check the Master Emerald, which stood there with pride. It sparkled like diamonds as rays __of sunshine aimed for it. It glistened with a glowing green aura. I sat on the altar feeling a pit in my stomach causing me to feel sick. A twisted feeling in my stomach as I felt more woozy. My emotions tied up in knots on a loose string. My boredom and exhaustion was a perfect combination. Yawns and groaning escaped my mouth. I fluttered my eyelids as my exhaustion was slowly draining out. My tense muscles were feeling loose. I yawned once more and slowly fell asleep._

_Once I fallen asleep, I sleep deeply like a rock. I alway's been a deep sleeper. Usually Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Rouge, or anyone else disturbs my peace is going to have a very hard time. I mean have a really hard time waking me up. By that time, I was now dreamland. My world. Whatever is a special someone, or an important message. That's all I ever dream. Now my dream come into a images of Rouge. God! This woman is now alway's in my mind, even in my dreams! I can't shake it off! Wow! I'm definitely falling head over heels. Can it be true love? But there I heard a sonic boom brushed past by me that disturbed me. I groaned as I turned to my right side. Then, a gust of air was blown into my ear. I giggled a bit. There I stretched my arms, and yawned loudly as I fluttered my eyes to see who it is. It was a sapphire blue and emerald eyes piercing at me. Oh wait a minute! That's Sonic! What does he want now?! I'm in no mood bothered by anyone else._

_"Hey knucklehead! Had a nice cat nap?" Sonic chuckled cocky. _

_"Yeah. What do you want?" _

_"Come on grumpy. Tell me what's the matter?"_

_"Well... let's just say I had a personal problem yesterday with one of my friends." My face was now the color of my fur._

_"With who? Is it a girl?"_

_"No kidding Sherlock. It's Rouge!"_

_"I knew that all along!" Sonic laughed his head off and smiled at me._

_"R-Really?! W-Was that o-obvious?" I stuttered in shock. But I never stutter or stammer ever._

_"Y-Yes it w-was!" Sonic stuttered too for fun and laughed again kicking his feet in the air. _

_"Come on! That's not funny man!" Now I was starting to blow my fuse._

_"Knucklehead! I'm just playing with you! Besides I never knew you would stutter like that."_

_"Yeah. I really don't do that. I never stutter like Porky pig or whatever."_

_"I know. Anything else on your mind?" Sonic raised his eyebrow in curiosity. _

_"Well.. um... Sonic do you know anything about love?"_

_"Knuckles! You came to the right person." _

_"Alright. Teach me what love is."_

_"Love is such wonderful feeling. Let's start with that."_

_"Okay. What else?"_

_"Knuckles the Echidna, did you had any symptoms?" Sonic asked like a theripist._

_"What is this? A Dr. Phil show?" _

_"Maybe. Now just answer my questions and it will be over."_

_"Okay. My symptoms was a pounding headache, my face feeling flushed, distraction, my heart beating rapidly..."_

_"And?"_

_"Rouge is alway's on my mind, dreams, and everywhere I go I see her."  
_

_"Knuckles! Your in love."_

_"Thank you so much! I'm really am in love with Rouge the Bat! I LOVE YOU ROUGE THE BAT!" I said to Sonic with happiness. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart was filled with joy and warmth. Love is such an amazing feeling and I'm loving it. I have to tell Rouge right here, right now! "See you later Sonic! I have to tell Rouge that I love her!" I said fist pumped and waved goodbye to Sonic. Which Sonic did the same._

_ "Good luck with Rouge, Knucklehead." Sonic smirked._


End file.
